


Consolation Prize

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: 2006 Xmas The Runaway Bride, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose comfort Donna when her wedding plans fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting fics from tumblr to complete collections

The TARDIS barely made the rooftop, skidding to a halt that sent Donna flying into the railing like a ping pong ball. A very angry ping pong ball that tore out the front doors in a thunderous rage as the TARDIS groaned and wheezed. When she saw where they were and looked at her watch she threw her arms up in the air and sighed, resigning herself to her loss. 

“Definitely missed it now,” Donna sighed. 

Rose poured out after her while the Doctor fought down a fire from the overheated engine. Rescuing mid-motorway was risky business. Donna walked up to the edge of the rooftop without hesitation and stared at the stormy horizon. She looked like a bird whose wings had been clipped, yearning to fly. Rose imagined her tearing off for the church, quick as a hawk after a mouse. She wouldn’t even look back to the Doctor to show off.  

“I’m sorry,” Rose offered in a quiet approach. She tentatively rested a hand on Donna’s shoulder and rubbed it when she didn’t shrink away. “He’s still there waiting I bet. You could elope, book another date.”  

“Been waiting my whole life for this day, I’m _not_  eloping. Rescheduling… ooh that’ll be laugh.” 

Rose rubbed shoulders with Donna and winked. “Still got the honeymoon,” she crooned. 

“It’s just a holiday now.” 

“Sorry,” Rose repeated. 

“It’s not your fault,” Donna confessed. 

They sat down, and Rose offered Donna her coat. She had a long sleeved shirt on underneath anyway. The Doctor paced in front of the TARDIS mulling over what had conspired while calming down the engines so they could cool off. 

“Bet he’d like to hear that.” 

Donna chuffed. “Who, mister u boat captain back there? Fat chance.”

“He doesn’t mean to be… rough. Just rubs people the wrong way sometimes. He’s really sweet, honest.”

She was loud and a bit abrasive, but when she paused, Donna Noble really listened, Rose noted. There was a gentleness about her that her more dramatic side sought to hide. “How do you figure that?” she asked genuinely.

“He’s been there for me, even though I mucked things up.”

“Sounds like you’ve had yourself a rough day.”

Rose looked back at the Doctor and sighed back a warm smile. “I did not long ago. But he helped. He can help, Donna, if you let him.”

“Reckon he’s the one who’ll need it. If I’m going to really get married we’ll have to stop those horrible robot Santas. I’m not having another go in a cab with them, I’ll say that.”


End file.
